Hideous Rajang
Thunder|ailments = Thunderblight Paralysis|weaknesses = Fire Water|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★|creator = TheBrilliantLance|image = }}Hideous Rajang is an Explore-Style Variant of Rajang. Physiology Hideous Rajang has the same body shape as its standard relative, but it has dark green fur instead of dark brown fur. The hair on its back is black, and stays this color regardless of whether the Hideous Rajang is enraged or not. Hideous Rajang's horns are silver rather than tan and are, strangely enough, shaped like screws, while its skin is a pale yellow. Numerous veins can be seen in its skin, as it is almost translucent. Hideous Rajang's body is covered in several noticeable scars as if it were stitched together, and these ugly scars are where the monster got its name. Hideous Rajang is also noticeably larger than a regular Rajang. Abilities Hideous Rajang has even higher physical strength than an ordinary Rajang, but it is also significantly slower. Hideous Rajang also seems to have more developed Thunder abilities as it is able to survive lightning strikes and use Thunder in its physical attacks. Attacks Hideous Rajang shares all the attacks of the normal Rajang, but the following are unique to it: 'It's Alive!: '''Used at the beginning of the quest. Upon coming to the area with the Hideous Rajang, the hunters will notice it lying on the ground as if it were dead. It will continue to lie on the ground until a hunter comes close to it, and when this happens, lightning will suddenly strike the Hideous Rajang as it rises up and shrieks to life! This attack can cause heavy damage to unsuspecting hunters fighting the Hideous Rajang for the first time. '''Fire Bad!: '''If it sees a hunter carrying a torch or if it is attacked with a Fire element weapon, it will immediately react by striking the offending hunter with an Double Arm Slam. '''Lion's Bite: '''A simple attack where the monster bites at a hunter in front of it. '''Monstrous Pounds: '''Hideous Rajang slams its fists onto the ground while running forward, focusing on a single hunter. '''Ground Pound: '''It leaps into the air and comes crashing down on its rear end, somewhat like Redhelm Arzuros. '''Overcharge: '''Hideous Rajang makes a charging attack towards a hunter but collapses directly in front of them, releasing a burst of electricity from its horns. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Promethean Mode Only '''Fire From The Gods: '''Instead of entering Rage Mode, a bolt of lightning will strike the spot where it stands, and it will enter a special state known as Promethean Mode. When in this state, its eyes will glow blue and the scars and veins on its body will faintly glow, although its back hair will not stand up. While it is in Promethean Mode, Hideous Rajang is much more intelligent and it will react more quickly to the attacks of hunters. It also no longer uses the Overcharge attack due to having better control of its electricity. '''Meteor Shockwaves: '''Now all of its Homing Meteor attacks cause Thunderblight and create a shockwave of electricity when it hits the ground. '''Almost Human: '''The Hideous Rajang stands upright on two legs and yells in an eerily human manner before using its hands to swipe at hunters in front of it. '''Windmill Punches: '''The monster rears up on its hind legs and shrieks before rapidly spinning its arms in vertical circles, knocking away any hunters it hits. '''Heaven and Hell: '''Hideous Rajang uses a strong uppercut to send a hunter flying upwards, jumps into the air to follow them, then slams them back down to earth with a double-fisted strike. '''Generator Swing: '''Hideous Rajang spins in a circle with its arms outstretched, generating power. Eventually, its arms will flash as they crackle with blue electricity. For the next minute after this attack, all its arm attacks will cause Thunderblight. '''Monstrous Strangle: '''A pin attack where the monster grabs a hunter in its hand, then proceeds to tighten its grasp around their neck. This pin can cause heavy damage in a short amount of time. '''Dark Angel: '''Hideous Rajang's strongest attack. To begin, it leaps high into the air while yelling. It then comes falling down rapidly to earth and punches into the ground upon impact, creating a large electric shockwave that causes Thunderblight. Hideous Rajang will taunt after performing this attack. Description Questline Cutscene: Awakening After this quest, a cutscene will play. Long after the hunter has departed, the Deranged Scientist will haul both Rajang corpses from the courtyard on a large cart, taking both of them inside his castle. The screen goes black as cutting, scraping, and mechanical whirring are heard. When color fades back in, the Scientist is seen standing proudly over a large, green, furry figure with several machines and chains attached to its body. Lighting strikes one of the castle's spires and the figure roars to life, revealing itself to be Hideous Rajang! It promptly breaks its bonds and escapes, breaking through the wall with a single punch and escaping into the Laboratory Courtyard and beyond. In a desperate attempt to stop it, the Scientist grabs a torch from the wall and throws it at the monster's face, but this only makes it panic and it leaves the courtyard screaming. The Scientist is left behind to contemplate what he has created, and how to rein it back in--or kill it. Cutscene: Vengeance After this quest is completed, a second cutscene will play. The Scientist observes the Hideous Rajang asleep in the Shock/Pitfall Trap, and brings it back to his castle on the same cart he used to transport the Rajang corpses in the first scene. Upon returning, he slowly and carefully lifts the Hideous Rajang back onto the operating table he used to create it, one limb at a time. But he is not fast enough to keep it from waking before he can secure it, and soon the creature turns on its creator, punching him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. The Scientist tries to get back on his feet, but the Hideous Rajang throws punch after punch until its creator can barely stand. Seeing this, the larger monster grabs him by the throat and slowly begins to tighten its grasp. The creature starts roaring and thrashing in rage, inadverdantly knocking over some electrical laboratory equipment and starting a small fire. The sight of the fire causes it to panic, implied to be because of the torch that the Scientist threw in its face, and it flees the laboratory once more. The Scientist is left to lie in his own desolation, only now fully realizing the weight of what he has done and the destructiveness of his creation: the Hideous Rajang must be destroyed! Note: for this quest, the Hideous Rajang will be locked in its Promethean Mode. Cutscene: Requiem The Hideous Rajang shakily rises to its feet after the final blow, its glow slowly starting to fade. It beats its chest and begins to roar defiantly, but soon its limbs begin to fail it and it collapses. It begins flailing wildly in an attempt to stand and howls in pain, but with no visible success. Finally, it stops flailing, twitches a few times, and lets out one last low, almost sorrowful moan as it finally dies. At last, the horror of the Hideous Rajang is at an end. Equipment Notes * Promethean Mode does not work like a Rage Mode. Once entered, Hideous Rajang will remain in this state until the quest ends. * When tired, its movements will become considerably more halting and it will cough up a mysterious brown fluid. * Hideous Rajang can be carved three times. * Hideous Rajang's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * By completing its questline, hunters are rewarded with tickets used to create a special Charge Blade. Trivia * Hideous Rajang is obviously based on Frankenstein's Monster, but it takes inspiration from both the literary and cinematic incarnations of the creature. ** Its yellow skin and long black hair come from the book's creature, while its green fur and bolt-like horns are inspired by the movie's monster. * Two of its attacks, Heaven and Hell and Lion's Bite, are based on quotes from Paradise Lost ''and ''Plutarch's Lives, ''respectively. ** This is because both of these texts were said to be read by the creature in Mary Shelly's novel. * Frankenstein's Monster was chosen as the basis for this monster because its creator is playing Frankenstein's Monster in an upcoming show. * The reward amount for its final quest is derived from the year ''Frankenstein was first drafted, 1818. * Before settling on this concept, I created many other concepts for Halloween-based monsters. These included Bewitched Nargacuga, Reaper Nerscylla, and Lycanthropic Zinogre. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Explore Variant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster